The present invention relates to an adapter system for tools, phones and cases and bags, in particular for mobile phone cases, whereby the object is provided with a joint related to a connector.
The object of the present invention is to obtain a rational and flexible adapter system for tools, phones and cases and bags, in particular for mobile phone, where a locking of the object, such as a case with its mobile phone to a belt, a pocket opening, a trousers band, a car holder, and the similar is possible in a simple and variable way.
It is previously known different clips or holders for mobile phones intended to be attached the mobile phone to a belt or trousers band in order to have it readily available. Normally, the clips is thereby attached directly to the phone apparatus and is threaded over the belt edge or a trousers band. Any particular locking means are thereby not present but the phone can slip out of its grip with the belt or trousers or a pocket.
Further, it is known mobile phone bags or cases of leather to hang onto a belt or sash, whereby a loop is an integrated part of the case, in which loop the belt is slipped through. Normally, the loop is rivetted to the case in one or both ends. The phone can be reached by opening a lid and removing the phone.
Mobile phones of today are a multi purpose tool and should be at hands and be readily available in all situations. Thus, it shall, at one time point, be placed in a car, and at the next time point be readily removable from the car to follow the user to a working place, whereby the demand for availability shall be great, as well as the security that the mobile phone is not dropped or lost. That is to say that the demands for a variation of use, ready availability, and security are great.
It has now surprisingly turned out possible to meet these demands by means of the present invention which is characterized in that the adapter system comprises
1) an adapter comprising a first washer having a substantially U-shaped space provided with a flange, and a locking snapping tongue, which adapter is arranged to be brought into operation with
2) a holder provided with a second washer arranged to be brought into operation with said flange provided space in said first washer.
By means of the present invention a very flexible and security adapted solution is obtained of the above mentioned problem.